Crossed Cables
by signelchan
Summary: Scarlett may be juggling her "nerd" exterior with her "homicidal" interior, but there's someone out there who she would try and keep that interior on the inside for. That very someone happens to be rummaging around places he shouldn't be, and unless Cody's got a good reason for his actions, it may be time for murderous Scarlett to strike.


Being only slightly evil on the regular made for a lot of interesting moments in Scarlett's life, as she tried to keep her "innocent nerd" exterior up as much as possible without letting it slip and entering the "wanting to kill everyone" mode. While she knew that everyone knew she was quite homicidal underneath it all, she knew that there was at least one person out there who would rather her never act on those tendencies.

And that very person had just been caught fiddling around with one of her prototype doomsday machines. "Last time I checked, our agreement was that my personal office was not a place for you to enter," she said, flipping the light in the room on. "You have approximately five seconds to explain yourself before I take action."

"I'm just looking for the cable you snagged from me yesterday." Throwing his hands into the air and looking an awful lot like a deer caught in headlights, Cody gave Scarlett a moment to think about what he had said before he continued. As she raised her eyebrows and claimed not to remember what he was talking about, he knew he was either in deep trouble or she was playing coy. "Well it was either you or Sierra who took it, and I had it yesterday, and she didn't come over yesterday, but you did."

"Your cable isn't in here, and if it was, it would be repurposed and no longer yours." Cody gasped, putting a hand over his mouth in shock, and Scarlett rolled her eyes. "Scientific fields do not pay as well as you would think, but if I had actually repurposed that cable, I would buy you a replacement when the funds became available. Stop the dramatics."

Cody dropped his hands to his sides and walked out of the room, sighing as he passed Scarlett in the doorway. She rolled her eyes again, shut the light off on her machines of potential mass destruction, and followed him out to her bare living room. "I was going to suggest you come over later and watch movies with me, but without that cable…" He gave another sigh. "I guess, if you don't have it, then Sierra must have gotten in overnight and snagged it."

"You know I have no real taste in the sorts of films you are interested in, with the skimpily-dressed girls and their dull personalities," Scarlett said, watching as Cody slumped over and tried to make himself downright pathetic-looking. "Please stop with how obnoxious you're being. You must see this as a sign that us watching movies isn't meant to be."

"I was just hoping that we really could. I downloaded some cool science films and—you know what, I'll stop. I'm just being overdramatic, I know." As Cody wasn't looking at Scarlett as he spoke, he didn't see that her expression had turned thoughtful, then somewhat excited. "Maybe some other time then. I'll just head home now, I guess."

Scarlett stopped him by clearing her throat. "I assumed you were talking about romance films, as that corporate romance holiday is right around the corner, but if you have movies more documentary in nature, then I would be honored to watch one with you."

"That's great, but how would we watch them? Unless you're up for watching off my computer screen, but I doubt that." He looked to Scarlett for an answer, and she provided, walking to her bedroom and stepping inside for just a moment, returning from the room with the cable that had been the reason for searching the "office" in her hand. "You did take it after all!"

"I couldn't let myself suffer through another romantic comedy with you, and snagging the necessary cord seemed like the logical thing to do." She handed him back his cord and he was thrilled about it, kissing her on the cheek in thanks. Once he was gone and she was able to really think about what had just happened, Scarlett grew honestly excited about what she and Cody were going to do. Even if he wasn't as big on the science side of things as she was, it would be a nice, couple-y thing that they could both end up enjoying.

* * *

**A/N: This is my gift for Applause2014 for the Valentine's Day fic exchange over at the Total Drama Writer's Forum! It also doubles as a request fill for something Josh had requested of me forever and a half ago! I know it's short and only slightly romantic, but I really hope you like getting to see your ship as your gift! :D**


End file.
